Undying
by FallenPencil55
Summary: Irelia helped defeat the Noxian invaders but instead of being grateful, her own country now thinks she's dangerous. Syndra arrives and offers to help Irelia, but does the witch have other motives?
1. Rising like the dead

My first fanfic! :DDD Syndra & Irelia opt!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rising like the dead

It is said that swords would breathe in Master Lito's grasp and lucky for Irelia she is master Lito's daughter. So the power passed down a generation and when she hold a sword in her grasp, the sword did indeed also breathe.

Syndra will never forget the way Irelia looked that day at the placidium.

Irelia was at the placidium when the Noxians invaded and Syndra was there as well. It is no secret she doesn't like the Ionians and she wants to see the Ionia dimwits suffer.

So there she was sitting on top of a tree watching.

She saw how at first Irelia had been standing there and then suddenly Irelia was on the ground because the Noxians had used a dark shadow magic to curse her badly and that was why she died.

Syndra saw everything and for some reason she herself don't even understand, she felt a sense of sadness while she sat on the tree looking at Irelia who had died.

Luckily Soraka was also there fighting and she happened to see what happened and without further ado she rush forward and quickly chanted a couple of times quickly while waving her wand in the air. After a few minutes, she managed to glue Irelia's remaining soul back into the sword she was using. The sword which was also her father sword.

Syndra will never forget the way Irelia rose up again like a zombie and when she stood her sword also stood up beside her because her living again gives her the power of mind-control now.

'Very interesting.' Syndra thinks to herself licking her lips as she watch the girl in red armour and blazing sword charge towards the noxian invaders bravely. Irelia fought with a lot of courage and strength and was very good because no matter how much the Noxians soldiers hack and cut her down it doesn't matter to her because she had already died before and now cannot die again.

At the end of the battle no one was left, except for irelia who stood there proudly on the battlefield, alone, covered in the drops of the blood of her enemies.

Well not really alone, because Syndra had also been sitting on the tree the whole time watching her.

Irelia hasn't saw her but Syndra is still licking ha lips and she is starting to have plans that involve Irelia now.


	2. They treat you like the dead

Chapter 2: They treat you like the dead.

Even though irelia was the one who killed all the Noxian invaders you think people would now respect her and be grateful. But there is a saying in Ionia that people are like dogs because they bite you after you are done feeding them and for Irelia the saying is really true.

News of Irelia rising up from her corpse on the battlefield had now spread far and wide to a lot of cities in Ionia and people are legitly afraid.

"We can't let her traipse around like this. People are very scared of what she has become." An Ionian elder shouted as he address the rest of the other Ionian elders who also there to attend the meeting to decide what to do with Irelia.

"But she saved us." Karma tries to put in a good word for her friend.

"You are not thinking clearly because Irelia is your friend. You cannot be bias like thhat. One city came back and reported to me because they are afraid that whatever thing Irelia has she might be infectious and she might cause other people to also rise up like zombies."

Karma thinks about the elders words for a second and she realize it is true. If Irelia is indeed infectious they might have a problem on their hands a lot worse than the Noxian invasion ever been.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Karma asked in a sad voice.

The elders all look at one another before they look at Karma at the same time.


	3. No more a girl

Chapter 3: No more a girl

Irelia sits in a cell unmoving with flies buzzing around her.

After her stand at the placidium, soldiers of Ionia had come and dragged her away like a sack of barley to be thrown in a cell.

She did not resist.

She is still a patriot and she also kind of suppose they have a right to arrest her since she is a monster now having rose from the dead.

One of the guards who arrested her had been kind enough to show her a mirror and what she saw in it was her head nearly severed from her neck and several festering scars criss-crossing her face and the rest of her body. Her body has multiple fatal wounds but she still lives. She is a zombie. A monster.

Suddenly she heard some sounds in front of her.

She gaze up with her one good eye (the noxians had stuck a blade through the other one) to see a row of twenty guards standing outside her prison door.

They all looked afraid of her.

One of the guards bravely stepped forward and unlocked the door to her cell.

"I-It is time y-you m-monster." He stammers.


	4. Stitch in time

Chapter 4: Stitch in time

It is a walk of shame.

Irelia moves with lumbering steps as she lurch forward while around her Ionian ingrates she had risked her her life to protect all line up in a line to curse and spit at her like so much trash.

One of them threw a brick at her head hitting her hard and leaving a indentation in her skull but she kept right on walking.

"Zombie!"

"Whore!"

"Monster!"

The voices on the street rise to a cacophony and Irelia feels numb all around.

Escorted by guards she finally approach a small clearing where the Ionian elders stand. Karma is there as well and Irelia felt a little betrayed because the traitorous geisha is supposed to be her best friend.

"Irelia Lito, we thank you for your service to the state but what is the state without the people and the people have deemed you too unspeakable to be alive. Hereby we sentence you to death by fire."

The crowd cheer and applause as Irelia is dragged to the stake and tied to the pole like a used scarecrow after one too many harvest.

Her executioner is about to light the stake on fire when all of a sudden, the sky around grew dark.

Actually it didn't grow dark, just that there is now a very large shadow being cast from above.

"PEASANTS!" A voice shrieked in high soprano, and the earth rumbled.


	5. A dilema

Chapter 5: a dilema

"Kneel before your Queen, peasants!" The voice scream as a huge flying turret looms above the Ionian dirtbags standing on the ground.

When they see the purple witch of the east approaching, the Ionian vermins immediately start scattering in a million directions.

"I am the dark Soverign, all shall kneel before me!"

Just when it seems that Syndra is about to destroy the running Ionians who refuse to kneel with her laserbeams, all of a sudden Karma jump out of nowhere in front of her.

"Witch!" the geisha spat. "You are not welcome here!"

Drawing her two fans from behind her back, she pointed them both at Syndra accusingly like knives. "Why have you come here?"

"To save Irelia." Syndra said solemnly licking her lips. "You decide to let your best friend die and now she has seen the true colors of the likes of you."

Extending her hand forth gallantly to Irelia like a knight, Syndra then said in a voice dripping with sincerism. "Come with me Irelia Liot and together we will have enough power to grind these Ionians rodents to dust."

Irelia remains silent still bound and skewered on the stake.

"Don't go with her Irelia it is a trap." Karma cry out in warning.

"Come with me." Syndra licks her lips.

"Don't go with her. You are my best friend!" Karma beseige.

"She lets you die, I will be best friend now." Syndra pull on Irelia's hand. Karma also refuse to give up and start pulling on Irelia's other hand.

Irelia look to Syndra and then look to Karma. She doesn't know who she can trust but finally, she makes up her mind.


	6. Choice

Chapter 6: Choice

Irelia makes up her mind.

"I choose… freedom!" She roars and using her mind control her sword, her father sword, suddenly flew up into the air and slice through the ropes binding Irelia.

Due to Irelia's current unstable mentability the sword also accidentally cut through her forearm deeply, but Irelia hardly paid no notice.

Ripping free of her bonds with a great shrug, she shook off Karmas and Syndras hand and leapt off the platform where the stake is and landed on the ground with a quelch.

"I was prepared to die earlier," she said in a low voice with body shaking. "But you, Karma, you snake, you were prepared to let me die and I will never forget you for this."

As irelia is saying this, Syndra stood at the side smirking with her red tongue dashing out and wetting the edge of her lips.

"I am really sorry irelia, I had no choice, please believe me when I tell you that she.. she is the real snake over there," Karma hiss while pointing her fans at Syndra and twisting her body into an iron lotus snow dance stance.

"Come at me then you glorified geisha," Syndra gloated and smirked. "Come at me if you dare ohohoho."

Karma looks angry and she looks all the more ready to attack because her body starts swaying and she starts doing a petal dance.

The sunlight turn harsh while pretty pink petals from the sakura trees all around the vicinity started falling in a flurry thus raising Karma's defence.

Syndra realize that Karma is getting serious and she also starts preparing herself, psybeams gathering on all ten of her figuretips.

Just when all hell seems about to break loose, Irelia suddenly inserted herself between the two. Using her mind control she erects a lightscreen to prevent any bloodshed.

"No one will be coming at anybody today," she says sternly. "But Syndra I'll be coming with you."

Karma stopped her petal dancing and could only gasp while Syndra smirked knowingly with a smile behind her lips.

Irelia sees this and tells Syndra "Do not be too smug yet o' dark soverign. I am not coming with you because I want to, I am coming with you because it is of my own free will and I want freedom."

"As you will m'lday." Syndra hides a smile behind licking lips.

Before Irelia can say another word or change her mind Syndra quickly use her earthbend to pull up the ground where they are standing at (taking care not to pull up karma) and in a flash the duo started floating up into the grand sky turret of Syndra's celestial forrest, leaving a dejected Karma behind to gaze at a sea of fallen petals.


	7. Temptation

Chapter 7: Temptation

Syndra's celestial fortrest is very awespiring. Irelia can only look around in awe as Syndra held her hand chivalrously and ushered her up the long flight of marbled stone steps that lead to her keep.

When the two of them arrived before the grand entrance, the gates creak open and a tall foreboding figure dressed like a cocoon with sharp silver blades strap to both arms step aside to let them in.

"Welcome home Your Excellency." The figure intone in a deep respectful voice as he bow down low to the ground, so low in fact that irelia was afraid his spine might snap in half.

The man kept his eyes lowered in a humbled manner not even daring to look up at the either of them.

It is only when Syndra snapped her fingers that he straightened up again.

As Syndra continued stepping through the castle hallways, the figure immediately moved in front of her whilst unrolling a thick roll of carpet of dark purple royalty.

Staying ahead of Syndra at a respectful distance at all times, he proceeds to pave her path with the lush decadent carpet such that the Soverign's cherished feet may never once have to kiss the harsh stone ground.

His movements are so precise that no matter how fast or slow Syndra walks, he always manage to stay ahead of her at the same consistent distance.

When Syndra stops, the carpet rolling stops. When Syndra starts the carpet rolling starts. Irelia is pretty sure that if Syndra starts running the outcome will be the same.

"How does he do that?" Irelia remarks dryly.

"Who do what, My Beauty?"

"The guy rolling the carpet."

"Oh that" Syndra tongues her lips dismissively. "That is Zed, a shadow ninja of the highest order. Do pay him no mind, my Fairest, he is now but a worthless nobody who enjoys attending to me at my whims. He relishes with great euphoria in the putrid station of his miserable life in which is to ensure the greatest satisfaction of his grand mistress."

"You are the grand mistress?" Irelia asks dryly.

"Do you see anyone here more fitting, My Beauty?" Syndra raises her hands and twirls around, "I think not."

"Are you planning on making me a servant like him?" Irelia asks in a small voice of trepidation filling her heart.

At the question Syndra burst out laughing a sound which sounded like a thousand paper cranes being unfolded.

"Gods, of course not. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do, my beauty," She lavish flirtatiously before continuing. "Besides, I didn't _make_ Zed my servant. Gods no. I didn't even want the worthless worm. The pointless piece of garbage came to me one day of his own accord begging me to take him in. He groveled for me to trample his lowborn self deep into the ground such that he may emerge reborn as the contemptible piece of impotence that he now is today… isn't that right, Zed?" Syndra shouted her question down the hall.

At her voice there is a sudden woosh of air and the man named Zed immediately appeared kneeling in front of Syndra in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Yes, Your Excellency. Absolutely right, Your Excellency." He chimed out enthusiatically, methodically.

Syndra smiled, pleased, giving him a couple of quick kicks before turning to Irelia tongue running rampant across blood-red lips. "I do, however, make no promises that by the end of our time together, you won't become so enamored by me that you don't force me to force you to be enslaved."

Irelia look at the man writhing on the ground and then back at the dark soverign.

There's a sudden feeling in her chest. It is a small feeling but she doesn't know what it means.


	8. Schemes and plans

Thanks so much to first reviewer who like my story! I'll add in more anime laughter for Syndra whenever I can but also Syndra licking her lips isn't so much that she is a dark character but more so because she likes to do it, its a habit shes grasp from young and I like to add in this kind of character traits like that to make the character more 3d, thanks all for reading!

* * *

Chapter 8: Schemes and plans

Syndra finally brought Irelia before a large set of intimately designed doors which when push open, opens up into a large hall.

"Welcome to my Throne Room," Syndra smirks proudly whilst gesturing into the room that must have been more than five times the size of a double decker bus and situates a large intimating steel throne made up of a thousand swords at the end.

Leviating up into the air, Syndra lands queenly atop the throne, crossing her legs with authority as she sits. Her manservant Zed, appears beside her kneeling worthlessly with his head touching the ground.

"Come now, my Fair," Syndra motions for Irelia to come forward. "It is of importance that we now discuss our future together."

Irelia bites her lips as she slowly lumbers towards Syndra.

High on her throne, The Dark Soverign radiates with so much dark matter that Irelia cannot help but feel intimated. She can feel Syndra's assured eyes piercing into her soul as she stands there prostate before her. Syndra's presence waft towards her like a choking miasma and the electric current sparks she felt earlier in the hallway threatens to come inundating back.

"My Freyja," Syndra starts, moistening wet lips as she speaks. "Why do you think the Ionian elders and that treacherous slag of a dancer wants you dead?"

Irelia looks up at Syndra, eyes glistening.

"They think of me as a monster."

At this Syndra covers her mouth and laughs.

"Ohohoho, you are so naive, My Fair. If only it were that simple!"

"What do you mean by that?" Irelia asks dryly.

"I mean that they're all schemers, the whole lot of them. The Ionian elders have plans, that whorish slag of a dancer has her plans. They are all schemers trying to control their own little worlds. Let me ask you a question Irelia, why do you think they try to lock me up?" Syndra poses the question to Irelia.

"Because you are too powerful and too reckless." Irelia replies dryly.

"Wrong!" Syndra's tongue forks out in anger as she speaks, "It is because I am not a schemer. I am not a schemer but I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. That makes them afraid. So afraid, they want to destroy me and they are now trying to do the same thing to you. These schemers and their schemes are the ones who put you where you are now."

Irelia bites her lips, staring bitterly at the ground.

"You were a schemer once too, Irelia Liot," Syndra continues on with her tirade, "You had plans once. Now look where that has gotten you."

Irelia teethed her lips harder still, unable to stomach the harsh truths Syndra is now sprouting.

"What do you want from me?" She finally asks looking back up at the witch with her one eye.

The Dark Soverign sits back and smiles, fleshy organ languishing out to roam over each inch of her moistened lips now swollen.

"What do I want?" she slurs, "You tell me."


	9. Best friends

Chapter 9: Best friends

After a long heart to heart with Syndra, Irelia is now a firm believer of Syndra's cause and as such she vows to pledge her sword to Syndra.

The Dark Soverign had look down at her from her throne, satisfied by the outcome.

"Come now my Dear, you must be so tired after a long day," she says rising up, "let me run you a hot bath."

"Thank you," Irelia whispers dryly "You've have been most kind to me o' honorable host." She says bowing traditionally as per Ancient Ionian customs.

Syndra then motions for Irelia to stand next to her and when she did, Syndra snaps her finger.

Zed immediately rose up from his kneeling position and move to hug the two close to his chest. In a rush the three of them disappeared in a cloud of ninja teleportation smoke.

When Irelia next opens her eyes she finds herself now in a thoroughly grand bathroom with Ancient Ionian Lion Heads crafted out of jade gold and marble spewing water into a large steaming pool of hot water about the size of an Olympic swimming pool.

"Leave us now you pervert," Syndra snarls at Zed in disgust and the latter immediately whimpers away.

The soverign then walks towards the bathtub and proceeds to drop in a hundred large spheres of bubbles and scented soap powder that smells of lavendar and womanly odor.

"I'll leave you to your bath now My Dear" Syndra says after she's pleased that everything is as comfortable as can be for her guest.

"Wait, you are not going to join me?" Irelia asks in surprise.

"Why would I do that?" Syndra stares blankly at Irelia while her tongue probes at the lower corner of her chastened lips.

"Because I thought you say we are best friends now," Irelia says in a voice knotted with confusion.

"And then?"

Irelia is really very confused, how can Syndra not know this.

"And that time when Karma and I was best friends we always bathe together."

Syndra's skies darken, "What do you mean?"

"We bathe together." Irelia says dryly.

"Do you mean to tell me that she helps you wash?" Syndra demands.

Irelia teeths at her lips, "Um yeah she has to, that's kind of the point of bathing together."

"Where did she help you wash," The soverign conjures up a irelia substitute doll from behind her back and pass it to the woman, "Show me where she help you wash."

Irelia points at a couple of spots and Syndra's face is now the color of soy sauce.

"The dancing whore of a slag!" She screams loud enough to shatter roofs. "I will kill her."

Somewhere out there in Ionia, Karma sneeze.


	10. Sidetracked

Chapter 10: Sidetracked

Syndra sits in her four-poster bedroom, stewing.

In her hands she holds the irelia doll she made earlier. The doll had a little scar sewed to the side of its face with a pink semi-circle patch of cloth for mouth and a wooden button for an eye. It is very cute and as Syndra hugs it close to her chest, the fiddles in her chest begins to play.

She doesn't really know why, all she knows is that the Great Whore of Ionia cannot be tasked to live any longer. Syndra may have intimate plans in store with Irelia by her side, but the conquest of Ionia can wait. Nothing is more urgent now than wiping out the cosmic blemish that is Karma from the face of the earth.

Syndra knows Karma is a powerful dancer, it wont be easy for her to simply waltz in and kill the woman. No, Syndra needs to find someone to assassinate Karma. Someone Karma won't even see coming.

With that last thought, the soverign tongues her lips and stuffs the doll back up her sleeves before flying out the window and heading south.

* * *

Woo, chapter 10! And also end of first arc which shows a bit of Irelia's background a bit and how she comes to be working with dark soverign. To prepare for whats in store, next arc will be somewhat a little detour from main storyline and will focus on Syndra's plot to assassinate Karma. Look forward to it! (^^)/)

Special thanks to second reviewer also ^^!


	11. It will be you

Chapter 11: It will be you

The haunted woods of Southern Ionia are not a safe place for a person to be at night.

But Syndra is not a person. She is the Dark bloody Soverign, and damned she would be if she lets something like a pointless clump of trees frighten her.

As Syndra strolls through the forest, shapes and creatures dance around her, but none was what she was looking for.

"Not that one." The witch mutters under her breath. That one is too ugly, small and weak. She needs something strong and beautiful.

Finally, Syndra reaches a clearing surrounding a pool of freshwater and as she spies a nice slender creature lying curled up beneath a tree, she smiles.

"That one." Syndra says licking her lips. "That one will do nicely."

Gathering a batch of psybeam in one finger, she points it at the creature and shoots.

Before, the creature had been slumbering peacefully. Now she flies through the air as she is suddenly bomblasted by a sphere of pure energy.

"Ahhhhh!" The creature screams as she wakes.

"You there," Syndra's voice booms with authority as she pilots towards the creature, "You will be mine tonight."

Seeing Syndra's scary approaching form zoom towards her, the creature panics and tries to escape. But Syndra gives her a mean look and that root her in her place.

"Let me go!" The creature whines, "Let me go! I am the Legendary Fox Spirit Ahri! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Legendary Fox Spirit Ahri," Syndra smiles licking her lips, "Come with me."

"No way!" Ahri cries.

Fox spirits are proud and defiant, Ahri is not going to let herself go down without a fight.

"Very well then, you left me no choice," The soverign leers as she flips her hair back and threw out a dark purple ball of shadows.

"Zed, I choose you!" She screams.

"Zed!" The ninja cries as he emerges from the ball of shadows.

"Zed, smokescreen now!" Syndra shouts and Zed begins filling up the whole area with dark purple smoke lowering Ahri's accuracy.

"Poison Jab!" Syndra quickly follows up so as not to give the fox spirit a chance to relax.

Ahri manages to roll away just in time as the sting of Zed's poison blades drills deep into the ground where she had been. Leaping back on her feet, Ahri proceeds to use tail whip, a move which Syndra only scoffs at.

"Is that all you've got?" The soverign smurfs, "How pointless. Zed, finish her off!"

The ninja rush forward, quickly closing the gap between him and Ahri. Grabbing her roughly by the waist, he is about to slam the fox down into the ground when she suddenly puckers her lips and moans.

"Oooah-ahhhh." Ahri moans out a barrage of heart shaped kisses that flies forth and hits Zed dead in the face causing the ninja to stumble and pause in his attack.

At the stoppage, Ahri moans a sigh of relieve but just when she was about to count her eggs, she feels a sharp pain in her face as Zed face-plants her through the ground.

"Ohohoho!" Syndra's laughter rang out from behind. "Did you honestly think attract would work on that piece of impotence? He's too much of my slave to fall for such tricks."

Panting heavily, Zed crawls back on all fours to Syndra's side and the dark soverign leans down to scratch him below the chin.

"Ze-d!" The ninja whimpers in rapture.

"Good job, now get out of my sight." Syndra snarls before kicking Zed so hard he flies back into shadow ball.

Tonguing her lips, the dark Soverign begins walking towards Ahri's beaten form.


	12. Do that for me

Chapter 12: Do that for me

Ahri tries to crawl away.

Syndra likes that. She likes it when things crawl.

Planting her heel firm on the ahri's back, she watch with great satisfaction as fox moans out in pain.

"Plea-see." The fox moans, twitching.

Syndra licks her lips.

Pulling out an Ancient Ionian Pill Bottle from her sleeves, she bends down and uncorks it before forcing a small brown pill into ahri's mouth.

"Nooo-" Ahri moans but Syndra shuts her down and forces her to swallow.

Minutes later, Ahri's fox ears and tails starts disappearing.

"Wh-what?" The fox moans, dazed.

Syndra smirks, "I know you've been wanting to attain humanity, fox. I can help you."

Syndra lifts her heel from the fox's body and Ahri stood up, amazed.

"Oh blessed is the God of Nine Fox," Ahri moans, "this feels amazing to be so human. So sooth and divine," she moans again stroking herself slowly in the moonlight, "is this really me? Is this but my hand? Is that but my feet? Is this surely but not a dream?"

"It is but not a dream." Syndra replies smoothly. "However. The effects are only temporal. If you wish to become fully human, you need to help me with something."

"Oh anything, anything!" Ahri immediately turns around and kneels before Syndra. "Anything for you oh Powerful One!"

"Grand Empress Dowager," Syndra corrects. "Call me that."

"Anything for you Grand Empress Dowager! Anything for You, my Majesty, the Queen of Stellar Moons, the Glitter of Vast Starshines, the Grand Supreme Mother of Dra-"

"Ok no yucks please stop. Don't overdo it you ass-kissing piece of rabies raccoon."

"My mistake!" Ahri lifts up her hands and prostates again, "Grand Empress Dowager! Tell me what I must do!"

"Do you know who Karma is?" Syndra asks, tongue flickering as she says the filthy name.

"Yes, of course. She is but the greatest geisha in all of Ionia. We foxes know her for her beauty and seduction."

"Pfft. Beauty. Pfft. Seduction. You need to go out more often, fox. We all know her as the greatest joke of Ionia. Anyway, in two days time, it will be the Night of Hatsumomo. You know this, yes? It's a very important night for geishas since it's a night that only comes by once every 10 years. On that night, Karma, the Grand Meister geisha of the Order of the Lotus will be bound by duty to take in an apprentice into her house to train."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. I want you to be that apprentice."

"How?" Ahri doesn't know how she can accomplish this. Becoming the Grand Meister's apprentice geisha in the Order of the Lotus is no small feat.

"I chose you for a reason, fox. Charm her, beguile her, do whatever necessary to that shrivelled old crone. It would be easy for you. Do that, and the pill you ate earlier will let me summon you for further instructions," Syndra says as she prepares to lift off and fly away.

"I will not fail you, Grand Empress Dowager!" Ahri shouts after her.

"Good," Syndra tongues. "Because I will be very angry if you do."


End file.
